True feelings
by Trihira- always my star
Summary: Orihime is hurt and Ichigo don't know what to do but is determind to find out. Will he find out or will Orihime finally let go. Summary sucks i know story will be better


**Hey all I just changed my name from ilove playing wow so what to Trihira always my star and no this is not chapter 2 of my oban star racers story I began to get tired of it so I wrote this instead because I began to love watching bleach and got some interest in different couples this is about Ichigo and Orihime so plz enjoy **

**Leave a review too tell me what I can do better or just come with some ideas I'm always open for some ideas.**

**Well here is the story plz enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or else I will edit so my favourite couples would be together already. Which they aren't how annoying -.-**

Everything was normal or as normal it could be, normal wasn't a word you should use for them they were far beyond normal.

A certain auburn haired healer with a crush on the orange haired Shinigami was sitting alone in the park thinking of him

'_why him? Why is it only him that is invading my mind why couldn't be someone who actually noticed me. Someone who didn't feel the need to protect me because I'm weak but because he loves me' _

she wanted too cry but couldn't she didn't want to cry where people could see her, or maybe that he could walk by and ask what was wrong she didn't want his sympatric, she wanted his love

'_like that is going to happen he would never love me_ '

standing up she walked out of the park where she had been sitting all morning she was already late for school but who cared it would be the first time she would ever have been coming late for class, the teachers would forgive her for sure.

At school

Sitting in class the substitute soul reaper wondered where Orihime was

'_Inoue where the damn are you? You are never late. Did something happen? Are you hurt?' _ Suddenly the door went open.

Everybody looked at the one who entered the classroom and saw Orihime there, the shinigami signed in relief atleast he knew she was safe and wasn't hurt. Tatsuki on the other hand was really worried '_Orihime what's wrong?'_ Orihime bowed before the teacher " sorry I'm late I don't too late up it wont happen again I promise"

The teacher smiled at her' _she's too gentle for her own good poor girl I hope she will one day find happiness,_' she made a sign at her that showed her too find her seat and not think about it, the gentle healer nodded and found her seat.

She really didn't listen too what the teacher was saying she only draw in her notebook, she is a dreamer but that was also the only she could do too make her dream come true, so she could be with the one she loved the most in the whole white world.

The lesson went fast most because she didn't really pay any attention to the lesson. She was dreaming the whole time and didn't want to be waken up but Tatsuki had other plans "Orihime can I talk to you alone under four eyes right away!"

Before she could object she was being dragged through the school halls, by her worried best friend. They arrived at the school roof "Orihime what's the matter aren't you feeling well?" She looked at the ground ashamed '_am I this easy too read? Or maybe it's because she knows me too well' _looking up with hesitant eyes she looked at Taksuki with unsure and sad eyes "I'm thinking of him again Taksuki he's always on my mind, like he is haunting me, I don't want to be stuck at just loving him and that he don't love me back and properly never will Tatsuki"

Orihime cried and Taksuki held her tight she hated too see a person as gentle as Inoue Orihime get hurt like this all because of that idiot too Ichigo Kurasaki, yes he is the one Orihime is in love with everyone knew okay maybe not everyone Ichigo himself didn't know it.

They sat down and talked "Orihime I'm going to call Rukia she can help with this I'm sure of it" the only thing the auburn haired girl could do was nod she didn't really want Rukia too know but it couldn't hurt much.

Rukia was in the cafeteria getting some food for lunch but then she heard her phone ring "Hello it's Rukia" ' _Rukia it's Taksuki. Orihime needs our help it's about you know who so come quickly if it's possible. We are on the school roof, see you there' _They hanged up.

Rukia ran all she could and as fast as she could now was her chances too actually help Orihime and Ichigo.

She arrived just to see Orihime with tears streaming down of her cheeks. Rukia really didn't know why the healer bothered with Ichigo at all, well she would have too ask her that "Orihime! Tatsuki! I'm here now!" Tatsuki greeted her with a hand sign and Orihime greeted her with a smile even though she was sad that was how Orihime was '_Her gentleness will be her doom I just know it'_ she sat down at the other side of Orihime and put a hand on her shoulder " Orihime why don't you just stop crying, you are stronger then that" she could feel Orihime shake and shook her head " I just can't stop crying Rukia, I love him I really do I would just wish he would notice, not just as a weak girl, not someone he needs to protect all the time, just someone different"

Rukia look at her '_she's too gentle for her own good, Damn you Kurasaki how dare you hurt her!_' Taksuki looked helpless at Rukia. But she just shrugged she was completely blank all they could do was comfort her '_someday Orihime you will get over him or else you will keep living in pain, don't worry I will take some practice with that damn dense idiot, but he really is stupid if he hadn't noticed you yet_'

Too Ichigo

He was going around looking for Orihime he wanted too ask why she was late '_I'm damn going to find out why she was late, I was damn worried_' he walked up too the roof the last place he needed too look, the only thing he heard before he smashed the door open was the muffled cry from a certain auburn haired healer

"Inoue! What's wrong are you hurt or anything?" his eyes roamed over her body too check for injuries, but didn't find any "Inoue dammit why are you crying!" she couldn't answer she didn't want to answer.

They just sat there Ichigo glared at the girls that was sitting on each side of Orihime, Ichigo took a deep breath "what's wrong with her!" Rukia stood up and went between Orihime and Ichigo, she had enough of all of this crap, taking one glance on Orihime seeing her eyes all red and puffy while the tears was travelling down her cheeks she had enough of see Ichigo not notice Orihime because he was so damn dense and didn't look around him.

Too say Orihime was shocked too see him here would be saying it mildly.

He was the last person she wanted too see right now, but there he was glaring at them all looking pissed off.

None said a word glare against glare, scared eyes against sad eyes " you know what Ichigo I got enough of you, why don't you actually try and look around you and notice it huh!" Rukia turned around so she was facing Taksuki and Orihime "come on Orihime let's go" taking Orihime's hand and walked down from the roof with Taksuki trailing behind them, leaving a very very confused Ichigo '_notice what?_'

**Well guys that was that hope you liked it **

**Plz leave a review and tell me what I can do better but please no flames.**

**See in chapter two here is a little sneak peak-**

**Next time in true feelings: shattering sound-**

"_Orihime tell me what's wrong! Tell me right now" Orihime tried to get her wrist free _

"_let go of me Kurosaki-kun!" his eyes showed anger " you have avoided me all day tell me what's damn wrong!" before she could control it tears was steaming down her cheeks "O-Orihime"_


End file.
